Remembrance
by Saruvi
Summary: Zero gets into an accident hunting Level E's, and forgets everyone, including his lover Kaname, can Kaname help Zero remember who they are and what they mean to one another?
1. Assignment

Disclaimer: The characters Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu and other Vampire Knight chars belong to Matsuri Hino.

--

Zero moaned as Kaname's hands slid down his chest. He was so heated, his blood was boiling as the vampire made love to him. First hands were everywhere, sliding up and down his sides, along his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples, dipping low to press into his navel. Then they would slide under him to lift him up so Kaname could better get to his prize. Zero's aching arousal.

Kaname held Zero up in his arms as he pleasured the boy. Making sure not to be too rough, but not too gentle either. It was perfect. As perfect as it could be when two vampires were making love. They were the cursed ones. And everyday, Zero strove not to fall to a Level E. Kaname's blood was helping and the older vampire happily let Zero feed off of him.

"Ah," Zero moaned as Kaname bobbed his head up and down, trying to get the boy off.

Fire ignited in his veins as he lifted his hands up to run through the chocolate brown locks of his vampire lover. Kaname was trying to get him to cum he knew, but he was holding back, that was he was holding back until the vampire removed one of his hands to slip a finger inside him.

Zero exploded in tendrils of white. Coating his belly and dripping down Kaname's chin. He hadn't been able to hold back once that finger had been slipped inside him and he knew Kaname had done it on purpose.

"Bastard," Zero huffed, his breathing erratic and his heartbeat pumping throughout him.

Kaname chuckled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Zero shakily asked who it was.

"It's Yuuki. Kaien says you have an assignment and wants to see you right away," She said through the door.

"Can't it wait?" Zero asked, annoyed.

"He said now Zero," Yuuki told him and then she left.

Zero sighed as he told Kaname, "Hurry up and fuck me already so I can go see what he wants."

"As you wish," Kaname replied and slipped inside his lover.

--

"I don't see why this was so important right now!" Zero said angrily. "I was busy."

Cross had wanted to see him immediately, interrupting his and Kaname's lovemaking and Zero was pissed.

He didn't even have to leave for two days and now when he'd found out that information, he was really angry.

"Yes well you know Zero, you can have fun any other time, but right now you need to get ready for your assignment," Cross said looking at Zero knowingly.

Zero's anger fled as he wondered just how much Cross knew. Did he know about his and Kaname's relationship? Dammit, they'd been so careful. Even having kept it a secret from Yuuki and that was hard to do as she was very nosy.

"Fine, what's the assignment?" Zero asked.

Cross clapped happily as he passed Zero an envelope. Zero opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. Scanning it quickly, he read that he was to exterminate two level E's in the north of town that were feeding off the residents.

Possibility was that they could create more level E's and the hunter association didn't want to chance that happening. So they called upon Zero to get rid of the two of them.

"I'll leave immediately he said. Two days is too long to wait," Zero told Cross and Kaname, who had entered the room while he was reading the missive.

Both Kaname and Cross nodded.


	2. Creature

Zero flipped out when Kaname came to his room that night.

"What if they know?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Then that's fine. Then they know. If so, who cares?" Kaname said, trying to drag an unwilling Zero to bed.

"I don't know if I'm ready for them to know Kaname. Would you quit it? I'm trying to have a serious talk with you here," Zero snapped, causing Kaname to push him onto the bed.

"I don't care Zero. I want you so you need to shut up about 'them' and let me have you," Kaname said forcefully, enough for Zero to relent.

He wanted the vampire too and he wouldn't admit it. He was worried Cross and Yuuki had found out about their relationship and also about this assignment he had.

"I can go with you if you want," Kaname said as if he were reading Zero's mind.

"Don't read my mind," Zero scoffed.

"I'm not. I can just see what you're thinking about in your eyes. So pretty Zero, I want you," Kaname told him, undressing him.

"Nnn," Zero said as Kaname kissed his flesh.

"Kaname, w-would you r-really come with me?" Zero asked through gritted teeth.

He was trying not to be turned on but Kaname was doing his best to turn the teen on and he would get his way, he knew Zero couldn't resist him.

"Of course I would. Would you let me come?" Kaname asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. There's two of them so I'll get one and you get the other, god don't stop," Zero said in a rambled sentence.

He was losing control once again as Kaname made love to him.

"You are such an jerk sometimes Kaname, oh!" Zero huffed.

Kaname just laughed and continued doing what he was.

--

Zero crouched down and felt the dirt. His hunter senses were on overdrive as he searched for the Level E. Kaname was behind him. He was going to let Zero run the show. They took out one of the level E's already and had one more to go.

It was in an abandoned building. There were corpses all over the place and the stench made Zero gag. Kaname stood outside waiting until the hunter was done.

Zero went into the building, motioning for Kaname to stay put. Kaname nodded. The level E was on the third floor feeding from a dead woman's body. Zero stealthily went up the stairs. When he entered the room, he gagged again involuntarily.

"Dammit," he swore quietly so as not to disturb the level E. But it was too late.

The Level E had already sensed him and it tossed the woman's body to the side and got up.

"You think you can take me out?" it said.

"I don't think so, I know so," Zero countered, raising the bloody rose and aiming it at the creature's heart.

He fired off two rounds, hitting the Level E in the chest causing it to turn to dust. Turning to leave, he was unprepared for a second creature to grab him and pick him up, throwing him against the wall.

"Ouch dammit!" he swore loudly.

Kaname was suddenly in the room. The Level E stood over Zero, reaching for him. Picking him up, the creature walked to the window and dangled Zero out the window.


	3. Forgetful

Zero dangled out the window, his leg being held by the creature.

Zero didn't know how long he'd been held there. Time seemed to move in slow motion. How could he be so stupid? He should have been prepared for anything and yet, he'd allowed himself to be snuck up upon and now look at him.

He was dangling out a window on the third floor of an abandoned building with his lover standing there watching. If Kaname made a wrong move, the creature would drop Zero and he would fall and possibly die. But he didn't think he would die. He was a vampire too and they had incredible defense.

So that was in his favor as he struggled against his capturer. The creature's hand tightened around Zero's leg painfully causing the hunter to wince. He just dangled there, struggling to pull himself up wondering how long he was going to be held there.

"Let him go," Kaname shouted watching as the creature held his lover out the window.

"With pleasure," the creature said and let go of Zero's leg.

--

Kaname shouted as he roared against the creature, sticking his claws into the Level E's neck and his other hand into the creature's chest, the creature turned to dust immediately, but not before snickering.

The vampire turned and looked out the window. Zero was laying on the ground in a broken heap.

Kaname ran fast to get to him. When he reached him, his eyes tore up as he looked dead. But being a vampire had its advantages as Zero wasn't dead, merely unconcious.

"Ah ow," Zero mumbled, sitting up, holding his head.

"Zero," Kaname breathed a sigh of relief, wiping his burgandy eyes.

--

Zero was healing already, he wondered why he was on the ground and couldn't seem to remember what had happened to put him there. And why was there the smell of blood all over the place? It was sickening. He was holding a gun, but it looked empty and he didn't know where he'd gotten it from.

Putting the gun in his coat, he thought he would figure that part out later. He struggled to sit up and was amazed at the pain that shot up his spine. God did it hurt. Did he fall? From the building maybe, he wondered.

He couldn't remember anything. Not even who he was.

Wait, that guy standing over him had called him Zero. Was he Zero?

--

"Thank god you're alright Zero," Kaname said kneeling down before his lover, he checked him over and was surprised when Zero let out a squeak and then said,

"Hey, hands off! I don't even know who you are so why are you touching me?!" Zero asked, angrily.

"Zero, you need to come with me alright? We have to get out of here," Kaname told the confused hunter.

"Go where? Who are you anyway?" Zero asked. "And why do you keep calling me Zero?"

Kaname looked at him. Zero didn't remember who he was? This was bad. And Kaname figured it was going to get much worse before it got better.


	4. Who

Kaname managed to drag an unwilling Zero back to Cross Academy. He took him to the school nurse for the night class and told her about Zero falling from the building.

After explaining everything, the nurse checked Zero over but he didn't have any broken bones or scratches. He had a slight bruise on his backside but that was quickly fading away.

"I keep telling you I'm fine!" Zero shouted at the prodding nurse.

"Kiryuu-kun, I need to make sure you're alright. Please calm down," the nurse told him.

Kaname entered the room and Zero blushed crimson as he was only wearing a sheet around his waist and he didn't like being almost naked in front of this man he didn't know.

"What's wrong Zero?" Kaname asked softly.

Kaname hated this. His lover couldn't remember who he was and he didn't know how he was going to tell the boy about them without upsetting a now freaked out Zero. The pureblood sighed.

"Uh, Kaname was it?" Zero said, still blushing.

He tightened the sheet around him.

"Yes Zero?" Kaname asked.

"How do you know me? What is this place? And why do I feel so hungry for blood?" Zero asked. The nurse had left. Explaining that it was Kaname's responsibility to tell Zero all about everything.

"Well, I'm your friend," Kaname said, telling a partial lie wouldn't hurt anything right? He hoped not. Besides, they _were_ friends.

"I'm sensing there's something you're not telling me," Zero said, narrowing his silver lilac eyes at the vampire.

Zero wanted to know how he had survived that fall. Kaname had told him he'd fallen from a third story building but hadn't explained anything else after that. It was annoying the silver haired hunter.

"There's a lot you don't remember. I don't know where to start," Kaname told him.

"You said we're friends, but your eyes tell me we're something more than that. I'm not stupid just because I can't remember," Zero said annoyed.

"We're lovers," Kaname spit out.

"Lovers? You and I? That explains the draw I am feeling towards you. So what else?" Zero asked.

"You're a vampire and so am I," Kaname said, Zero blinked.

"A what?" Zero asked.

"A vampire. That's why you want blood," Kaname explained.

"I can't possibly be a vampire. They don't exist, right?" Zero asked, bewildered.

First he finds out he has a lover. A male lover at that. Then he finds out he's a vampire? No way. They didn't exist, or did they?

"Feel inside your mouth. You have fangs when you need them. Here, I'll help you," Kaname said, slicing his wrist and holding it up to Zero's mouth.

Zero felt inside his mouth and sure enough, fangs were extracting from his teeth. He grabbed Kaname's wrist and sucked it gently. Suddenly, he pushed the arm away in confusion.

"I don't believe this," Zero said.

"Everything will be alright Zero. I'll help you remember everything alright?" Kaname said and Zero nodded sadly.


	5. Knowing

"So what do we do?" Zero asked the next morning.

"What do you mean? We go to school here. I am in the Night Class and you're in the Day Class," Kaname explained.

"Why two separate classes?" Zero wondered.

"The Night Class is vampires. Like us," Kaname said.

"Why aren't I in the Night Class then?" Zero asked him.

Why wasn't he in the class with the people that were like him? Was it something bad?

"No, it's not bad. You just want to stay in the Day Class to help Yuuki," Kaname told him, peering into his mind.

"I want to be in the Night Class though. I should be in there with other... vampires," Zero said.

He wanted to be in a place that would help him adjust to being a vampire. He wanted to be around others like himself so he would know what to do.

"We'll have you transferred immediately then. Anything else you want to know right now?" Kaname asked.

"You said we were lovers, what do we do together? Go on dates?" Zero asked.

"We do sometimes, usually we stay inside and talk," Kaname told him.

"Do we, um, do we have sex?" Zero asked.

"Yes we do. When you can remember we can do it again," Kaname said.

"I'd like to try again. I don't know when I'll remember anything. This is so frustrating!" Zero cried.

Kaname took the teen into his arms and held him close. Zero froze up at first but then he relaxed. He figured if they were lovers and had been intimate, what was a simple hug? So, he relaxed in his lover's arms crying from the frustration of not being able to remember anything.

--

"I had a brother? A twin?" Zero asked later that night.

Kaname nodded and explained what had happened to the Kiryuu's.

"So I wasn't born a vampire then. I see. And I could become a Level E if I don't drink your blood?" Zero said, he was pensive and wanted to cry again.

It hurt him that he had forgotten everything and everyone. Including Kaname. The man was so wonderful and patient with him he felt bad for not remembering him or them.

That was the part that was getting to Zero. He didn't remember them or their time together. How could he forget?

When Kaname pulled out a candy bar and unwrapped it, Zero's eyes widened as he watched the man eat it.

"Chocolate," Zero said suddenly.

"What about it?" Kaname asked. "Do you want some?"

"No, chocolate cookies. I make them don't I? And you like eating them. You can eat a whole plate," Zero told him.

"Yes. You remember that?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah. I suddenly got a flash of chocolate," Zero replied. "I remember that. I remember it Kaname!"

Zero was happy at his first real memory and Kaname kissed him on the lips, causing Zero to become aroused without meaning to.


	6. You

"I want you," Zero told Kaname.

The vampire's eyes widened as he looked at his smaller lover. He wanted Zero too but was it too soon? Would he never remember them? Would they have to begin again and make new memories? Kaname was afraid that Zero would never remember anything, especially them.

"I want you too. But do you think it's too soon?" Kaname asked.

He hoped Zero wouldn't say it was. That he would be able to make love to the silver haired boy again. He needed to feel Zero next to him, be inside that slender body again to wipe away the traces of fear he was feeling thinking Zero would never remember.

"I don't think it's too soon. And besides, you said we've done this before. Did you lie?" Zero asked.

"No, I didn't lie. But I think you should feed first. It's been awhile," Kaname told him.

"Okay then, take me," Zero told him.

"It doesn't work that way Zero," Kaname said laughing sadly.

"How does it go then?" Zero inquired.

He wondered how two males made love. Or if maybe vampires did it a different way than other people. He wanted to feel the pureblood next to him. Inside him because something was telling him that he'd loved making love with Kaname.

He wanted to experience it again. To know how it felt to be close to another person so intimately you could lose yourself in them.

"Maybe I'll remember something else," Zero told him. Kaname smiled and kissed him.

It felt strange to Zero. Being kissed by another male. The lips were soft on his own as they moved over his. When he felt a tongue pressing against his lips, he squeaked causing that tongue to move inside. Caressing every inch of Zero's mouth, Kaname mapped out every crevice as though it were his first time kissing his lover.

When they broke apart, Zero's lilac eyes had glazed over. His lips were kiss swollen and he looked disheveled. His hair was wild from when Kaname had trailed his hands into the silver locks. And he looked good enough to eat.

--

"I love you Zero," Kaname whispered as he kissed the boy along his jawline, slowly undressing him.

Zero was shy. It was like their first time for him. Well, since he couldn't remember anything, it _was_ his first time. But he needed to do this so he could try to remember them. He hated not knowing anything about their relationship.

It was like he could deal with not remembering his past or anything in it, but he couldn't deal with not remembering his and Kaname's relationship. He needed to know what they were to one another and what they meant to each other.

"I need to know you Kaname, please help me," Zero said as the vampire nibbled on one of his earlobes.

"I'll help you remember us," Kaname replied, tossing Zero's shirt to the floor. Next came the boy's pants. Unbuckling his belt, he tugged them down along with Zero's boxers.

Standing before a fully clothed Kaname, Zero was self concious and turned crimson.

"I won't hurt you baby," Kaname said.

"I somehow know you won't," Zero told him.


	7. Remembering

"How does this work Kaname?" Zero asked.

"I kiss you and taste you and then I we get to the good part," Kaname explained softly.

Zero blushed. The good part he knew about. He just didn't like not remembering it. So far, Kaname's kisses felt so good and he didn't want to ever stop, and if it got even better, then all the more reason to keep at this.

"I need you. I know we've done this before, but I don't remember doing it but I know I need you inside me," Zero whispered.

"I need to be inside you too. And don't worry, you'll remember how to do it and if you don't, I'll teach you all over again," Kaname said.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. You must really love me," Zero told him.

"I do really love you Zero. Never forget that," Kaname replied and Zero's eyes tore up because he had forgotten it already and needed to be reminded. And it killed him that he'd forgotten this man's love for him.

"I hate myself," he said miserably.

Kaname stopped kissing along his collarbone to look up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're so patient and loving and I forgot about it all. I forgot how much you mean to me and I didn't mean to forget it. How could I forget it Kaname?" Zero cried.

"You didn't mean to forget Zero. It was an accident while hunting. We didn't expect there to be another creature. There wasn't any mention of it in the report. Please stop berating yourself for something that was not your fault," Kaname told him.

"I know that. But I just hate that I can't remember you. I know I must love you because I can feel you in my heart," Zero replied.

Kaname smiled gently and continued kissing the boy's chest. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Kaname," Zero answered.

--

Kissing was something Zero found he liked and he started to remember being kissed by the pureblood. Soft whispery kisses, hard passionate kisses, fiery hot kisses. He began to remember them all as Kaname kissed him again.

"I remember this," Zero whispered when they broke apart.

Kaname nodded and smiled, kissing him again.

"I'll help you remember it all," he said to Zero, causing the boy to smile, his eyes still tear filled.

The lashes wet with his unshed tears, he couldn't hold them back any longer and when Kaname's hands trailed downwards, Zero sucked in a breath and moaned, tears falling from his eyes in a release he needed so badly, remembering how it felt to be touched this way.

"That feels so good in a weird way. But I remember this too," Zero said.

"Then it's working," Kaname replied, smiling softly.

"Yes, continue please," Zero told him.

"With pleasure sweetheart," Kaname said.

He needed this to remember. Needed to be touched and loved. To remember it all, he wanted to feel Kaname moving inside him and he hoped, when they were through, he would have his memory of them back.


	8. Us

Kaname was loving hearing the hunter's moans again. As Zero writhed underneath him, he took his time even though Zero kept insisting he go faster.

"No, I want to savor this. I want to teach you again what you mean to me," Kaname told him, "And I'm quite enjoying torturing you slowly," he added chuckling.

"Kaname!" Zero huffed out.

He was so hot and aroused. His erection was already leaking and his body was flushed crimson. He had a sheen of sweat on his pale skin and he was achingly being stroked slowly. As slow as Kaname could with wanting the silver haired boy so much.

Zero felt a memory tugging in the back of his mind and he reached to try to grab it but it was gone as he moaned loudly due to Kaname's breath now on his erection.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus but it was getting hard. As hard as he was now because Kaname took his entire length into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around his member. Zero was lost, in memories that came and went, in things he should know but couldn't remember.

He did remember this, and it was painfully erotic watching in playback as Kaname made love to him in various places. He looked down, winding his hands into the brown locks of his vampire lover as he pleasured him.

"I remember you," Zero whispered.

Kaname lifted his head, releasing the boy's erection. He looked at Zero, burgandy eyes blinking.

"I remember us. I remember this. I know I had a twin who died in my arms, I know you love me. I know we have been together for about a year. I remember everything," Zero began crying and Kaname leaned up to cuddle him in his strong arms.

"It's alright baby, cry to let it out," Kaname told him gently.

"I am sorry I forgot. I am sorry I couldn't keep us in my mind," Zero cried. "I love you so much Kaname!"

Kaname just held him while he cried. His nightmare was over as his memories came flooding back to him in images that he had held in his heart.

"It's not your fault sweetheart. It was never your fault," Kaname said, kissing the boy's tear streaked face.

"Please make love to me Kaname. Please I need you so much," Zero begged.

Kaname nodded and leaned down to take hold of his erection with his mouth again. Bobbing his head up and down, he sought to pleasure his lover and make him release his seed, and with it, all the frustration of having lost his memory and then having regained it.

"I love you," Zero whispered through his tears, which were slowly stopping.

Kaname continued to bob his head, then pressed a finger inside Zero, causing the boy to spasm and go rigid as he came, his seed squirting inside Kaname's mouth and dripping down his chin. Kaname licked it off himself and then licked it off Zero's belly.

Pressing another finger inside Zero had the boy screaming in pleasure. Slipping his fingers out, he positioned himself, pushing all the way in with one thrust. Zero cried out, moaning for more. And Kaname began to move.

"You feel incredible," Zero whispered.

"So do you my love," Kaname whispered back.

Thrusting in and out of the boy he loved had Kaname gasping in desire and lust. He loved Zero so much and thought he would have had to teach him everything they were but now he didn't have to. Not that he wouldn't have done it if he'd had to, it was just less frustrating for Zero to have recovered his memories.

White hot lightning shot through Zero and ended in Kaname as they moved to a steady rhythm. Zero arching up to meet Kaname's thrusts head on, pushing the vampire deeper into him until it seemed he could touch his very soul.

When they came, they came together whispering their love for one another. Zero was happy to have his memories back, though he still felt bad for having forgotten Kaname, but he knew it wasn't his fault, and he fell asleep after making love a second time cradled in Kaname's loving arms.


End file.
